Braces
by sherlocktiger
Summary: I'm not refering to suspenders! Yeah this should be good!
1. Chapter 1

Braces

**AN: I'm not hating on David Tennent's perfect wonderful teeth! Just had brilliant idea and just choose to use the tenth doctor. I'm just mad about my braces!**

"ROOOOOOSE!" She heard the doctor cry and ran to him.

" What's wrong dear? By the way, what happened in here? It looks like a kids room after Halloween!" Rose said. She was not wrong. The place was covered will Jelly babies and candy wrappers.

" I always have a candy stash. I ate too much and now my tooth hurts." The doctor said, rubbing his jaw. Rose leaned in for a closer look, making the doctor blush.

" Well, I think you have a cavity. I'll set up an appointment with the dentist." Rose said.

" No! No, no, no, no, no, no! No dentist. I hate the dentist!" He said, pouting and throwing a jelly baby at Rose. Rose began laughing and the doctor threw more jelly babies at her.

" You have faced fierce monsters and died 10 times but you're afraid of the dentist. I'm calling the dentist to set up the appointment, then my mum to let us stay there. Let's go!" She said with the doctor groaning behind her.

" Almost died Rose. Always remember that." The doctor corrected her.

2 days later

" Oh doctor, you'll be fine." Rose said, the doctor shaking in Jackie's car. When they got to the dentist, Rose got out first and the doctor locked the door with his sonic screwdriver. Rose rolled her eyes and the doctor grinned.

" You're so immature and you forgot I can unlock it with the key." She said, pressing the button and unlocking the door. He saw there was no way out, he got out of the car still shaking. They walked in and sat down. They only got to rest for a minute when the dentist walked in.

" Yes, I'm Doctor Cooper and you must be John Smith. Rose said you have a cavity, so let's get started." He said, walking the doctor to the chair. "Okay, open up Mister Smith." The doctor opened up a little bit and the dentist peered inside. A lot of nodding and poking followed. Then a big fat oh no.

" Oh no? What's oh no mean? Is the cavity that bad?" Rose asked.

" It's not that. It's a small cavity that I can scrape off right now. It's his overbite and his teeth are slightly crooked. Did he ever wear braces?"

" Not that I know of. I highly doubt it though." Rose said. The doctor shook his head no. Doctor Cooper scraped off the cavity and the doctor jumped up.

" Feeling so much better. Allons-y! " The doctor said, beginning to run out but Rose grabbed him by the coat.

" What were you saying about braces, Doctor Cooper?" She asked. The doctor groaned, embarrassed in front of other patients.

" Well, like I said before, Mister Smith has an overbite and his teeth are a little bit crooked. I think about 6 months of braces and headgear would do the trick. I put braces on also, so I can put them on you in about a week." He said. The doctor's mouth dropped and Rose giggled as she set up the appointment. When they left the office, Rose was laughing so hard.

" Imagine that! You wearing braces and headgear. I'm going to take so many pictures." She said as the doctor scowled and grumbled. In the car, another thought popped into the doctor's mind.

" Please don't tell your mum. She'll laugh at me and then Mickey will laugh at me. After we get them we'll go out in the TARDIS and won't come back until the next appointment." The doctor said. Rose responded quickly.

" We can't do that. You know how angry they get when we keep secrets." She said. He pouted until they got to the apartment. Then his bad mod turned to worry.

" Hey Rose! How'd it go?" Jackie asked. " By the way Mickey's here. So you can say hi to him.". The doctor slipped into the bathroom as Rose explained. He heard a lot of laughter and Mickey asking what was so funny. He heard Jackie explain and Mickey started laughing too.

" All of you shut up! Stop laughing!" The doctor yelled, marching out with Rose. She said good bye and left to the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

" Rude much?" Rose asked sarcastically. The doctor was about to fly off when the Rose stopped him. "I don't think that's a good idea. We might get sucked into an adventure and we'd miss our appointment." She said.

" That's the point but what planet should we go to?" He asked. Rose looked at him sternly and he shut it off. " Well we can't go back to your place. Jackie and Mickey will kill me. So let's just stay here at the edge of London." The doctor said and Rose agreed.

One week later

" Don't be nervous. Consider yourself lucky. Most people get their braces off in two years. You've just got to wait six months and the headgear's only for night." Rose said, the doctor trembling next to her. They turned into the parking lot as the doctor began mumbling curses to the dentist. They walked in and Doctor Cooper got started right away.

" Hello Mister Smith, lets start right away. Just sit down there. Okay We'll need a full set on the bottom, six on the top, then a band for the headgear." What then followed then was an hour of cement, brackets, wires, and hand holding. Then they were done with putting the braces on.

" So I'll take your dark blue. Now when do I have to put the headgear on?" The doctor said. The blue was very similar to TARDIS blue and Rose found the glistening of his smile attractive.

" So you click it the headgear in then you click the strap in to the other side." Doctor Cooper said. Once the doctor puts it in, Rose stifles a laugh. He looked so silly. He glared at her and she smiled. They set up the next appointment and left.

" Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! This is so painful! I look stupid and I won't wear the headgear." The doctor complained.

" Doctor, it'll be fine. It'll hurt for a few days but then you'll get used to it. You need to wear the headgear or you'll wear the braces even longer." Rose said, pulling into the parking lot of her apartment building.

" Rose! I thought that we weren't going to do this. I don't want to see them right now. They'll be really mad at me." He said, panicked.

" Don't worry about that. I explained that you were kind of sensitive considering you just found out. They're not mad at you. Now get out." She said. _Great! Now how am I going to get out of this?_ He opened the door and looked around for Jackie and Mickey. He only saw Mickey though.

" Hey there. Jackie just popped out to the shop for some more milk. So, let me see! Let me see!" Mickey demanded. The doctor smiled slowly and Mickey nodded. " That looks good. Let me see the headgear!" Mickey said when Jackie came in.

" Hello Doctor. Heard you got your braces today. Let me see." She said. The doctor did the same thing again. " Nice let me see your head gear." She asked. He gestured to Rose, who handed it to him. He put it in and he could tell they were trying not to laugh.

" I look stupid don't I? You can just say so." He said.

" It's not that bad. It's just a bit odd, is all." Mickey said. Jackie nodded in agreement. Mickey, Rose, and Jackie all took out there phones and took some pictures. The doctor rolled his eyes.

" Are you staying for dinner?" Jackie asked. The doctor and Rose nodded and began to relax.

30 minutes later

" Dinner!" Jackie called. Everyone sat down to turkey and green beans. Everyone dug in right away except the doctor. He took one bite and dropped his fork in pain. " Doctor? Are you okay?" Jackie asked.

" It's all right, mum. You remember when I got braces. I couldn't eat anything but soup for a week." said Rose. Jackie nodded and heated up some soup.

" Thanks." He said and ate his soup.


	3. Chapter 3

" Do you guys want to stay the night? Just to get the Doctor used to the headgear." Jackie asked. Rose nodded and the doctor groaned. Not only was he in pain, Jackie and Mickey get to watch it all happen. They talked a bit about the adventures they had before Rose said she was exhausted and she was going to bed.

" Doctor, if you need anything, just ask. we don't care, do we guys?" Rose said. Mickey and Jackie nodded as Rose went to go to bed.

" I'm turning in too." the doctor said. He went to the bathroom and clicked in the headgear. He just smiled and realized something was wrong but he was too tired to think about it. He hit the bed and nearly screamed. He hit his headgear wrong. The doctor just laid down to wait for the pain to pass. When the pain was gone, he was still wide awake. It was too weird. He tossed and turned but couldn't find a position without the headgear getting in the way. He laid on his back but the leather strap got in the way. On both sides the metal wire got in the way. The doctor sat up and everything went black.

Next morning

" Hey Mister. Mister!" The doctor awoke to a man waking him up. He was in alleyway. " By the way, you look ridiculous. With the headgear, it's weird." The man said. The doctor looked behind him and was shocked by what he saw. Tossed over trash cans, and graffiti that said, " I'm the doctor".

" Did I do this? I don't remember doing this!" He said.

" Yes. I saw the whole thing happen. You must have been pretty drunk. You staggered in, kicked the trash cans, then you started spray painting on the wall. I'd go now. The police will be here any second." The man said. The doctor ran to the apartment.

" Were the bloody hell were you?" Jackie yelled. The doctor was panting and everyone was yelling at him.

" Rose, we need to go to the TARDIS. There is something wrong with my braces or my headgear or both." The doctor said, running out. Rose said her goodbyes and followed him.

" What's wrong? You were gone all night. We were worried sick." Rose said.

" I believe the dentist is controlling my mind through the headgear or braces. I did not vandalize that alleyway on my own accord. We need to see if the TARDIS can figure it out." The doctor said. When they got to the TARDIS, the doctor ran right to the sonic screwdriver. When he scanned his teeth he read the screen and his jaw dropped.

" What is it doctor?" Rose asked but the doctor said something in a weird alien language. " What does that mean?" She asked.

" It's Raxacoricafalliapitorian. It literally translate to mind control juice. He is controlling me." The doctor said. Suddenly everything went dark to him.

" Doctor? Are you okay?" Rose asked as the doctor began to walk creepily. Rose tugged at him but he wouldn't stop. " The headgear!" Rose exclaimed. She unclipped it and took it off but he wouldn't stop. She took the sonic screwdriver then locked the TARDIS door. He started to open in it then the doctor came back.

" Rose? What happened? Why is the TARDIS door locked? Doctor Cooper must have controlled me again!" He said but another thought occurred to him. " My teeth weren't crooked before. How did they get crooked?" He asked.

" Well remember, last week when the power surged for a minute? It must of happened then." Rose said. The doctor nodded and marched out to confront the Doctor Cooper.


	4. Chapter 4

" Doctor, this isn't a good idea. We need back up." Rose said. The doctor was marching down the street with the Dentist on it.

" Who's going to believe us? Jackie? Mickey? They're not going to believe us!" The doctor said. Rose shrugged and followed him. He saw Doctor Cooper closing up.

" Mister Smith! Surprised to see you. What seems to be the problem?" He said.

" Don't play games with me, " Doctor Cooper". I know your controlling my mind and actions. Give up now and go back to were you came." The doctor said. Doctor Cooper smiled and was beamed up to his spaceship. " You're not getting away from me that easily." Then several Daleks appeared.

" Doctor, you have figured out the plan. You must be exterminated!" The lead dalek said.

" Just let me ask. Why me? Why couldn't you just use a random child how really needed braces?" The doctor asked.

" We want to shock everyone by making the doctor a villain." The Dalek said. The Dalek switched to the doctor's mind control and Rose watched the doctor zone out, turn around and start to attack Rose.

" Doctor! It's me! Rose! Get way from me!" She shouted running out.

" Rose! What happened? Where's the doctor?" Mickey asked.

" It's the Daleks. They've taken over his mind." Rode explained. They heard a knock at the door and the doctor came in.

" Must exterminate." He said. Rose realized she got the sonic screwdriver and used it on his teeth. He shook his head and looked around. "Rose? Did you drive me here? I don't remember it."

" It was the Daleks. We need to get those braces off." Rose said.

" Now how are you going pull that off?" Jackie asked. Rose shrugged.

" Well, that makes me feel good. You can just loosen with the sonic screwdriver." The doctor said before spacing out again. She tries to use the sonic screwdriver but it didn't work that time. Rose lead him to the TARDIS with a lot of difficulty. Rose shook her head, mumbled sorry and slapped him really hard.

" What the hell was that for? Stupid Daleks!" The Doctor said. "Okay, we need to do this now or never. Just loosen it up with the sonic and pull out the brackets with the pliers." He said, lying down on his bed. Rose loosened up the brackets, then began pulling them off.

" Are you okay? You seem to be in pain." She asked, after she pulled the first bracket.

" No, it's fine. Just keep going." He said, his face contorted. Rose began to pull faster and harder until she got every last bracket out.

" Okay, wash out the cement off your teeth." Rose said. The brackets control mechanism activated and little sparks flew out of them. The doctor collected them and put them in a plastic bag.

" My teeth are a little more crooked now. That will not end well. So, Allons-y" he said.

10 minutes later

" Doctor! You have not done our bidding." The Dalek said when they came back to the office. Rose began to giggle and the Dalek kept repeating explain.

" Bet you never say this coming." He said smiling, showing his braces free teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

" You can not remove the device." The Dalek said.

" But I did and now you can't control me now, so go back." The doctor said. The Daleks saw they couldn't win but wasn't about to admit defeat. " Also reverse the effects to my teeth."

" The ray's effects are irreversible. Your teeth are stuck like that forever." He said. The doctor's face fell. Rose patted his back as the Daleks laughed at him.

" Just go away. Go back to your silly little space ship and go away." The doctor shouted. The Daleks beamed back up and they heard the ship leave. " That's great and all but my teeth are crooked again. I'll have to wear braces again." He groaned and Rose lead him out of the room. They put a closed sign on the door and went to the apartment.

" Well, that's great news guys. We should celebrate!" Mickey exclaimed. The doctor still was upset and pouting at dinner. "What's wrong mate? You look really sad."

" When we defeated the Daleks, they said they couldn't reverse the effects on his teeth, so he has to get braces again. Since when I pulled the brackets out, I messed up his teeth even more, so he has to wear them even longer." Rose said. That thought had never crossed the doctor's mind. He dropped his fork and every one looked at him.

" I have to wear them even LONGER! Life is so unfair!" The doctor cried. Rose giggled, thinking he sounding like a 12 year old who just found out he was getting them. " It's not funny. This is serious, Rose." he said as he put on i'm really mad at you face/ we need to be serious face which caused Rose to laugh.

" I'm sorry doctor but it's so funny." She gasped.

5 days later

" Just calm down doctor. You've worn braces a little bit before, so you know what to expect. So come on! We're going to be late!." Rose said tugging on the doctor's legs. They had found a new dentist that scheduled them for today but the doctor was being stubborn. " Jackie! Mickey! Come here!" She said. He now had three people tugging on him. His grip weakened and he was dragged away.

" Okay, if you don't want to get up, we can do this the painful way or the really uncomfortable way. We can go down the lift and squeeze you in there or we can use the stairs and, do I really need to explain that?" Rose smirked as the doctor got up and into the lift.

" That's a big boy. Acting your age" Jackie said as Rose and the doctor went down. He was shaking and pacing up and down. The car ride was even worse. All the noises he made were so annoying. The foot tapping and the knuckle cracking were really aggravating.

" Doctor, I know you're nervous but can you please stop?" Rose asked.

" Are you getting braces today? No. So I think I can be nervous any way I want to." He said. Rose rolled her eyes as she pulled into the parking lot.

" We're here. Please get out without putting up a fight." Rose begged. The doctor shrugged and got out. In the waiting room he continued his annoying habits until the dentist showed up.

" Hey Mister Smith. Let's get started. Sit down. Okay, we'll need six brackets on top and a full set on the bottom. Also a band for the headgear." He said. You could hear the doctor roll his eyes. Then came the hour of cement, brackets, wires and hand holding. The doctor still choose dark blue and still looked silly when the headgear was put in. The car ride home was torture.

" Uuuuuhhhhh! I hate this! Why me?"

" Because the Daleks hate you."

" Very good point Rose but it's still not fair." The doctor proceeded to groan for the rest of the car ride, the lift ride, and dinner.

" Please doctor! I know you're in pain but please shut up." Rose said after dinner. The doctor fell silent for the rest of the night. Then it was time to go to bed. He clicked in the headgear and then slowly got into bed. He had learned his lesson last time. He hoped he was in the same bed in the morning.

Next morning

" Hey doctor! No mind control it seems." Rose said. The doctor nodded and fiddled with his breakfast. " Don't waste your food. Just eat it." Rose said. The doctor ate in the slowest speed humanly , or time lordly, possible. Then Rose and the doctor said their goodbyes and they left but not until the doctor stole every can of soup in the house.

" Really Doctor? Really?" Rose asked. The doctor rolled his eyes as he entered the coordinates.

**AN: I honestly don't know wether or not to continue or end it here. PM with ideas and I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter. **


End file.
